WildFang's Karaoke party gone wrong
by WildFang23
Summary: Sorry but it dose include bad language so rated T Hikaru suggested a karaoke party to me I say yes and invite some of my beyblade friends to the party Ginga dedicates a song to Madoka and does something else sorry for the very short chapters but it's my first story ever hope you like it and I have a poll up for when I do a new story so R&R please vote it will make me happy
1. Chapter 1

**my first story so hope you like it Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar errors,and that it's really short,but hey I decided to do**

 **this karaoke/torture party so lets get started shall we.**

"Hey Madoka Hikaru," I said _Madoka and Hikaru are talking in the B-pit._ "Hey what's up WildFang" they said "I was wondering if you had an idea for a party?" I ask

"hmm Why do you want to have a party?" Madoka asks

"To get to know you all better plus I'm the author aren't I?" _I sit down with them on the couch_

"She does have a point there,hey who are you going to invite anyways?" Hikaru asks

"Good question...umm... lets see _you two_... Hmm uh Ginga,Dynamis,Masamune,then I'll try to get Tsubasa,Kyoya,and Nile." I said half thinking

"Okay but how are you going to get Kyoya,Nile,Dynamis,and Tsubasa to come?" Madoka asked

I simply replied by saying in a teasing voice"My _Author powers_ of course,"

"...ok but what type of party?" Said Madoka

"good question," I said Hikaru all ready thinking about it ' _hmm what type of party but I also want to tor'_ I was snapped back to reality when Hikaru said"OOOO I Got an idea but the boys won't like it,well maybe Ginga and Masamune might like it?" said Hikaru _'i like were this is going'_ I decided to yell with Madoka

"WELL SPIT IT OUT ALL READY!"

"you don't have to yell but how about a karaoke party?" Hikaru said while unplugging her ears

' _this is a good way to torture most of the boys and I can torture them with a laser if they won't do it'_ I thought to myself

"ok lets have it in the B-pit Basement," said Madoka

"great idea Madoka,lets get started now then," I said

 **So I hope you like it I think I know what to do for the next chapter,so yeah R &R hope you like the idea and I have and in the next chapter Ginga dedicates a song to Madoka if you want one of the others to sing a song just tell me who and the lyrics that you want them to sing bye WildFang out! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I a do **not own MFB I wish :( so I made. This a couple of days ago sorry I was busy and lazy please forgive me. So let me settle somethings for ya**

 **GinMado123: Yes I'm a Fan of Kyoya ( ship him alot :D) but also Team WildFang ( it is in my name after all.) I'll try to change the formatting a little bit, but I'm typing on my phone because I can't use my laptop and You're right Ginmado rocks!**

 **Striker86: I decided to keep Masamune for you and I gave him a bigger part too!**

 **Guest: I use a directory app plus spell check to help me, and I try my best, and I Knew it I forgot the periods again. Sorry about that. Thanks for helping me with that, and for the song lyrics if I say the song in using plus who it belongs too I should be fine.I really like your idea I never thought. I could do it if you give me some rap lyrics. I don't know any rap songs what so ever.**

 **I'm so sorry but I used a very bad word sorry, but only once don't be mad at me. I did make a serious plot twist that includes a Demon. So in conclusion im sorry for the content and changes. Thanks for the feedback and ON WITH THE STORY.**

"So how is the party planning going?" I ask it had been a day sense, we started planning for the karaoke party. WE STILL DON'T have A DATE OR TIME YET! We are behind schedule, but we are working as fast as we can. I asked Masamune for help, he was super happy to help us. ( I forgot to mention that we are in the basement of the B-Pit. But I guess you knew that already, but Madoka is fixing some bets upstairs.)

Then I hear the bell ( or whatever lets Madoka know when someone comes in) Then I heard an all to familiar call Madoka.( she is in the basement with us) 'Man we were almost on schedule darn it' Madoka gets up from her siting position.

"Wait Madoka let me handle it. I'm a mechanic too. If it is to hard or I'm not experience enough for it, I'll get you ok. Just Let Me I really want to." I said,Yes I'm a mechanic too, but I'm always to busy with Beyblade to help. :(

Madoka sits back down and continue with she was doing. Masamune and Hikaru were really shocked. I was walking up the stairs 'i think I know who it is it's l-' I was interrupted. Bye "Madoka are you here?" ' yep I know who it is' I finally made it up the stairs and I saw Ginga Hagana. He can be annoying sometimes and I decided to say "Hello may I help you?" I said it in a somewhat 'happy tone'

"Umm... is Madoka here?" Ginga asked. I was getting frustrated ' Madoka this Madoka that is that all he thinks about now' just thinking about that made me more pissed of at him ' that is it that's the last straw Ginga Hagana!' I thought as I clench my fists in anger ' Grrr' 'o no I have to calm down now' 'I don't care anymore I don't care if he has a crush on Madoka that is it I had enough!' "Hello Earth to WildFang are you there?" Ginga snaps me back to reality, and I'm still Furious with him. "Either Tell Me What You Want Or Need Or Get Out, Me and Madoka are very busy today I'm a mechanic too you know." I said it a little harsher, Then I wanted it to be.

"You are! Well then can you umm... Fix my bey Pegasus please." Ginga asked nicely. "Sure thing Ginga anything else?" I said nicely with a hint of excitement in my voice. "no that's it here yay go" Ginga said giving me his bey at the same time. I took it gently and walked into another room to fix it. It's been a long time since I actually fixed a bey that needs to be fix. I've been fixing my bey when I damage it so I'll be fine right.

Meanwhile Madoka,Hikaru, and Masamune are still planning, but I didn't know that they are almost done. "Hey Madoka does Ginga know yet?" Masamune asked Madoka "I don't know, hey have you notice that Ginga been acting weird around me lately?" said Madoka "Hey looks like someone likes you:P ." Hikaru teased "Really!" Madoka did not mean to say it out loud. Once she realized what she said she blushed a little. "looks like someone likes him." Hikaru teased again.

"I Do Not"

"Do To"

"Do Not"

"Do To"

They went back and forth like that for awhile until " WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" Masamune yelled at the top of his lungs. I heard it upstairs I stop what I was doing. I ALMOST BROKE PEGASUS BEYOND REPAIR! But at lest I didn't. ' I almost broke Pegasus MASAMUNE I DO CARE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE! I'm going to Kill you Baster, You better better run, Run like you've never ran before.' I said in my head.

I grabbed a random Torch (that you would use to cut or melt metal with) out of thin air, and hid it behind my back and and stormed out of the room and stomped all the way downstairs. " MASAMUNE KADOYA YOU BETTER RUN LIKE YOU NEVER RAN BEFORE Baster!" I'm now casing Masamune all around the B-Pit with a Torch. While Madoka and Hikaru are running as fast as they can, but I'm to fast for them. I'm Yelling at the top of my lungs he almost made me break Pegasus beyond repair. I corner him I threw the torch Madoka caught it, they stepped back. (quick A/N I'm so sorry I wrote this at midnight so I'm so sorry. If you don't Like Demons stop reading please don't kill me that is all.)

Then I started to turn into part Demon(Monster by Skillet starts to play) ' stupid curse stop controlling me Ahh!' I screamed in my head in pain. When I'm Very Very Mad,Angry,Furious, you get the point hopefully. I become part Demon, I can't control it, I can't stop it when it starts it won't stop, it controls Me, it's apart of me, Once it's Out it stays out for a Long Time. 'No N...N..Not Ahhh..Again Owww...No! They...W...Will Th..Th..They...Will...Owww...Find...Ahhh...Out..Owww...Ahhh' *insert Moan and groan* "AAhhh Oowww N..Not..Oww...Again...Ahhh..ow...I..I'm..S..sorry...M...Masamune..e everyone I I'm sorry Ahhh...OOWWW!" I Screamed, and Shouted in pain. I became real weak and fell to the the floor real hard and it made me weaker. I screamed in pain. Then Thick Black Light envelopes me. Then It Happens.

 **A/N Cliffhanger so yay I don't have any clue what the hell happened there but it's bigger. Like 1,149 or something like that ya. So I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided not to. I hope you like the insanity in this. I'm sorry for the bad language and stuff. Please Vote On My Pole if you don't I'll go crazy and insane Please Vote Now. You know only two people voted thank you for the people who voted that means alot you make me happy. That is all bye fellow MFB fans.**

 **\- WildFang out peace**


	3. Chapter 3 battle?

**A/n Sorry for the wait and if it's a little rushed I was writing as fast as I could. I'm sorry but I have to rant and get things off my chest. So please bear with me here I go. First School started the on August 19th I think. My writing teacher loves to give HOMEWORK(dun dun Dunn) EVEN ON WEEKENDS! AND HOLIDAYS,AND SUMMER VACATION NOOOOOOOOOOO ! hopefully I won't die. I was inspired to write by listening to Monster by Skillet Bring Me To Life by Evanescence Not Gonna Die by Skillet oh one last thing this has a " Battle" if you want to call it that with * blank* and a certain curse. So I hope u like it I MIGHT post another chapter OK.**

Then Thick Black Light envelops me. But before I fully turn into the Demon I am and I try so hard to hide. Someone comes and he knows what I'm going though because,'he has been there before, but he had no friends to help him out, bet he did get threw it though, by himself alone with no one to help him.' guessed yet. It's Ryuga! Everybody is shocked and surprised to see Ryuga, of all people why did Ryuga show up at this particular time it is not like Ginga Hagana is here to battle with. ( wait did Ryuga ever challenged Ginga to a beybattle before I'm so dame confused)

"No time to explain. Yes I've been here the whole time. I should not have let It get this far. I know how to help stop this trust me for once please. But It's not safe for anybody speciously WildFang and me. It's also risky. I'm going to have to turn into my Dragon Demon, I have in me and try to stop her. When I pin her down you guys have to keep her pinned down. So I can go find her soul and make her real again before It's to late and her soul dies. Plus seal the Demon curse away then seal away my Dragon Demon away again. Don't worry I have more control over my Dragon Demon. So lets get started." Ryuga ordered

"okay" everyone else in the room said and got ready. Ryuga got prepared to become his 'secret side'. (a Dragon Demon if ya didn't already know) "Okay are you guys ready because I'm ready and by the looks of it we are running out of time!" Ryuga shouted so everyone can hear him. "Ya we are ready Ryuga." everyone else in the room said.

With that said Ryuga starts to turn in to his Dragon Demon. Then the first "Battle" starts Ryuga is having a hard time pinning me down. About five minutes later Ryuga eventually pins me down. "Okay guys I will keep her pinned in till you guys can, hurry." Ryuga says. Then everybody else somehow are able to keep me pinned. Then Ryuga goes in me to find 'the real me' and to save 'the real me' . Ryuga looks around he sees something in the light. It's 'the real me' and it look like that I've really been beaten and abused. 'Looks like she really tried to stop it. But I also better keep a close eye out and be extra careful just in case.' Ryuga thought. Ryuga looks harder and walks faster in till he was sprinting towards me. As he sprints he sees that, I'm in a chair tied in both rope and chains, locked up, a blind fold covering my eyes and mouth, and I have a lot of cuts and bruises me. 'oh no am I to late no I can't be no,no WildFang no! ' Ryuga screamed in his head and shed a tear trying not to cry.

Then he hears a sound he raises defenses up just to be on the safe side of things. The Person I mean Thing that made the sound is my cures that is trying to control me. Ryuga raises his fits ready and will fight at any cost to save me. "Oh Don't worry I was just merely playing with her. It isn't like you like her Dragon Demon.?"the cures said. "IT'S RYUGA ! and I do not like her!" Ryuga Yells back at the cures and blushing a little. "You sure about that? I can see that your blushing Ryuga You do like her don't you" the cures said Ryuga looks away and blushes more. He has always had a crush on her but never admitted it, because he thought she would never like her the same way but she did. (and she never admitted it because she thought that he would Kill her for saying it ironic hu) 'Why am I blushing so much?!'You can't denies it you like her. But I don't care I'm still going to kill her. In a slow and painful death in till she is nothing then I will take over her body. Plus You know you won't win neither will she." the cures said. 'no I'm not going to believe it.' ' I WON'T FAIL I MUST WIN FOR HER I WILL WIN AT ANY COST!' with that in Ryuga's mind he got stronger from his Dragon Demon,and kicked the cures. Then he thew the cures off it's feet. The cures fell back really hard to were he was shocked and out of breath. Ryuga took this precious opportunity to pull out...'wait what how were WTF? How on earth do I have Lighting L-Drago and Where is my Meteo L-Drago? I have a great idea!' "Let It Rip! L-Drago Dark Move Dragon Emperor-Soaring Bite Strike!" Two Dark Purple Balls (one on each hand). Forums Ryuga puts both of his hands together. Then Shoots it at the cures. The cures tries to fight back but failed miserably then eventually "dies".

 **A/n: I hope you all liked it I worked really hard on it. I'm writing the next chaper as we speak I don't know when I will find time to post it when I finish it. Don't be afrade to pm me. And HOW MANY TIMIES DO I HAVE TO SAY VOTE ON MY POLL I'm happy to the 7 people that did you all get puishies of your favorite MFB chariters your welcome that is all.**  
\- WildFang Out Peace


	4. Chapter 4 WTF is going on!

**Normal p.o.v**

Once the cures dies Lighting L-Drago disappears (like what happened to Storm Pegasus) Ryuga sighs. Ryuga looks at a random wrist watch that he was wearing for some reason. 'Holy Sh** I have to hurry I'm almost out of time!' Ryuga thought out loud.' Ryuga runs as fast as he can to WildFang. He unlocks the chains that are on her and the chair. Then he takes the blind folds off of her eyes and mouth. To find that she is not responding to him. Ryuga checks her pulse, it's a normal pulse. Ryuga checks to see if she is breathing. 'ok she is breathing. Did she fall asleep?' Ryuga thought. "WildFang are you ok? I 'killed' the cures for you." No response. "Please don't be afraid your not alone. You have friends waiting for you back in the real world." Still no response. 'ok this getting really annoying. Okay one last try.' "It is Ryuga, I'm Ryuga don't be afraid of me you don't need to be afraid. I will protect you in till I die." Ryuga said in a very concerned voice very unlike Ryuga. (sorry Ryuga will be ooc-ish sorry)

"R..R..Ryuga is that really you?" WildFang asked. Then she hugged him tightly not wanting to be alone anymore. Ryuga sighed in relief then hugged her tightly embracing the moment. As a warm smile came a cross his face as he blushed. They soon let go of each other. "WildFang I will explain everything later, but right now we have to go back to the real world. We are running out of time fast." said Ryuga. WildFang nodded in response. Ryuga smiled and took her hand to lead her back to wear he landed

Then he did some hand signs. Then they stared to glow. (creative huh) They soon came back out. Ryuga did seal away both the cures and his Demon. Then he reentered his body. Both Ryuga and WildFang were back in there bodies and back to normal for the most part of it. "I...We thought you were going to be in there forever." Madoka said. Ryuga didn't say anything. Madoka sighed and understood that Ryuga must be going threw something, she was right. Both WildFang and Ryuga were in deep thought as expected of them. 'Should I tell her how I feel about her later? Hmm... I guess I should. You know what I will.' Ryuga thought happily to himself. 'I should tell him how I feel. Hopefully he won't kill me. I should also invite him to the Karaoke Party if nothing else goes wrong and it actually happens.' WildFang thought hopefully.

* * *

 **WildFang's p.o.v**

I was walking to Ryuga to invite him to the party. But then I felt my phone vibrating in my jean pocket. I grab my phone and groaned Ginga was calling me. 'WTF how did he get my phone number, oh well.' "Hello, Hi WildFang is my bey fixed yet?," Ginga asked 'oh cr** I forgot let's see uh.. probably in 15 minutes top.' "Umm...lets see about 10-15 more minutes top. Sorry I was being pulled in a million directions, sorry for the wait." I said hoping that he will buy it. I bit down on my lower lip so hard it was bleeding. "Ok I'll just eat another hamburger the YAAAAAAA!," Ginga yell in my ear. Oww 'is that all he ever eats' I thought. I walked to the room were I was fixing his bey earlier today I sighed oh well. "I can tell Ryuga later." I sit down on a chair. Then I got to work on Pegasus.

 **7 minutes later**

I was surprised on how much I have done already 'I think I can finish in 8 minutes.' I thought happily to myself.

 **5 minutes passed**

"Hey, what are you doing WildFang." I know that voice. "Oh Hey Ryuga, I'm just fixing Ginga's bey." I say to him. I turned around in my chair to face Ryuga. My heart beat was racing. "I need to te-" we say at the same time. "You go first Ryuga." "Ok umm... I..I.I like you more than a friend. I think I'm in love with you." Ryuga said blushing and turned away. I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me. Then I Kissed him passionately on the lips for a couple of minutes. I pulled apart from the kiss and hugged him. "I love you to...and do you want to go to the karaoke party, if it happens you don't have to go." I said blushing. Ryuga hugged me whispering in my ear. "I would love to go." "Y..Y..You would." I said shocked by his answer. "yes I will go. I will let you go back to fixing that bey." he said. "Ok bye Ryuga." I was back to fixing Ginga's bey again. 'ok I'm almost done'

* * *

 **OK GUYS I'm back. So thanks to az23bv I would have never known about all the little mistakes that I made. So I fixed the errors, deleted some things, added others, and ya that's pretty much it. Oh one last thing I'm going to post a new one-shot maybe two if you like it. It is still in the writing stage thought. I will say it is sad, you may or may not need to prepare your self for it, ok with you guys? So look for that soon and a new chapter tomorrow that's all for now peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I'm Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for my Way to loooooong absence so plz for give me I will tell more at the end of this chapter.**

 **Ryuga: So you finally came back from hiding?**

 **Me: *completely offended by that comment* For The record I was not hiding I was doing tests, homework, finals, and boring school stuff.**

 **Ryuga: fine by the way we have been forgetting to say. WildFang dose not own MFB at all although it would be nice.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Back in the main room Madoka was on her laptop with Hikaru. Messaging everyone that we inviting to the party. They are Ginga, Dynamis, Masamune, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Nile, Kenta, Yu, Ryuga, and WildFang's Best Friend Aliocornia. They all said yes except for Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Nile. But WildFang was going to bring them here with her Author Powers later.

"Yes I Finally Finish Whoopy Yes! I was hard but fun too YAAA!" WildFang shouted from the room she was in. "Is she ok Madoka?" Hikaru ask. "She's fine it is probably because Pegasus is _**very**_ _**Hard**_ to repair speaking of which there is Ginga right now." Madoka said 'Ring' goes the bell "Hey Madoka, Hey Hikaru," Ginga said as he entered the Bey-Pit.

 **Ryuga's POV**

"Hey Madoka, Hey Hikaru," Ginga said as he entered the Bey-Pit. _'Oh crap shit shit shit! I bet Ginga still hates my guts were to hide were to hide!'_ I ran up the stairs as fast as my feet could take me. I hid in a closet hoping he will not find me there.

 **WildFang's POV**

I'm dancing like crazy for two reasons. The first reason is I Finally Finished Fixing Pegasus YAAAAAY! The second reason is Ryuga loves me! and that he is going to the party. ' _I wonder if he will sing probably not.' (Note: why do I do this oh well must keep this story going I guess)_

"Hey Madoka, Hey Hikaru," Is that Ginga I hear. "Hey I will go to the party. And is WildFang done fixing my bey yet?" Ginga ask. "Yeah I think she is done she is in that room right over there I believe." Madoka said. She pointed to the room I was in. "Ok thanks Madoka." Ginga said.

I decided to scare Ginga because why not. So I waited by the door. Ginga turns the door knob. I open the door and yelled "BOOO!" " AHHHHH WildFang don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." Ginga Yell. " Sorry Ginga but you should have seen your face." "It's all right"

"I'm guessing you want your bey." I said. " yeah" Ginga said still shocked. I walked of to the self and grabbed Pegasus. "Here Ya Go it wasn't easy I have to say. But I did not expect it to be. at least I had fun fixing it." I said with a smile happy of my handiwork. "Really thanks though." "Your Welcome." I said still smiling proudly.

* * *

We went to the main room of the Bey-Pit, Ginga and Masamune both chatting away. Madoka and Hikaru were chatting to. And me Well lets say I was by myself. Left alone with my thoughts to give me company. 'Hmm...Wait were is Ryuga? Eh Probably hiding from Ginga. Oh Brother...Hm...I bet he is up stairs some were. I bet I can fine him.' With that thought in mind I went up the stairs to fine him. I have nothing better to do. "Ryuga" I called out hoping he would answer.

* * *

 **So here is an update on what I plan on doing. First I'm going to update this tomorrow. Then I'm going to hopefully finish writing the next chapter for A Cry for Help. And I'm making that the contest instead. There will 4 winners the winners will choose if they want to be in the party of this story. If any of the first 4 do not want to be in it I will choose the next person who gets it right. Some people have got it right I will tell you if you were those few who already got it right.**

 **SO GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN.**

 **WildFang OUT PEACE!**

 **:D**


	6. Author Note MUST READ!

Hello I'm back and I want you to know that the person is a he. Some people changed the minds and got it wrong, but what they thought it was before they changed minds was right. And I found out that it was because of the Kenta line so _**forget the Kenta line was there**_ for me please. I will post one chapter for WildFang's karaoke party gone wrong. But it will be a **filler** chapter so sorry. I am only doing that because A Cry for Help is a contest for WildFang's karaoke party gone wrong. I hope you understand.

But guess what because it's summer vacation for me I will try to update more. I have decided that I will only update during summer vacation, so it can be easer for me to update. I don't really know what else to say so I guess I will leave it here.

WildFang Out Peace!


End file.
